Body support structures, including for example, chairs and sofas, may be configured to be convertible from a seating configuration to a sleeping configuration. Often, such body support structures require complicated linkage mechanisms to effect the conversion, and may occupy relatively large footprints when positioned in the sleeping configuration. As such, the structures may not be well suited for relatively confined spaces, such as hospital or hotel rooms. In addition, such body support structures are typically not configured with various accessories, such as a worksurface, storage, and/or lighting, which may enhance the utility of such body support structures in a confined space.